


Why You Shouldn’t Wash Your Hands In The Bathroom

by ZombieRainbowRose



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose
Summary: Overzealous fans accidentally go too far on the 2011 BSB Cruise.
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	Why You Shouldn’t Wash Your Hands In The Bathroom

** Why You Shouldn’t Wash Your Hands In The Bathroom **

No one had seen it coming. How could it be predicted? The 2011 Backstreet Boys Cruise had started off with a bang. A boat load of energized Backstreet Boys fans all on one boat. But Nick wasn’t too worried, they had security. The fans knew control, like last year hadn’t been too crazy. At least, not as crazy as he had predicted then. 

As the fans dined, Nick tried to slip out of the dining room unnoticed. They were all too busy eating and chatting to notice him right? A chorus of screams followed and he glanced back to see Brian and AJ dancing on the floor as music began to play. He smirked. There, now the fans even had a distraction to keep him busy. 

Nick didn’t tell his security man for the night, Josh, where he was going. He wanted peace and quiet. And besides, so far no one had noticed him anyway. If only he’d taken a glance back. If only he thought ahead. That fatal decision would never had been made. He kept himself steady as the boat rocked a bit, and walked into the bathroom. The ones on the ship were tiny, too tiny, for comfort. 

He sighed, just enjoying the time to himself as he did his business. 

As he went to wash his hands, Nick never heard the door open. All he heard were the screams. Fans bombarded the bathroom, coming in as a stampede. There were so many girls, too many for the tiny bathroom. He swiftly turned, backing away as they ran at him. Water spilled onto the floor. It was as if fate had set this up as a cruel joke. How could he forget that this had almost happened last year? That fans just didn’t know boundaries. 

Those were the last thoughts he ever had. 

His foot slid, and down he fell. To Nick, it was like it all happened in slowly motion, rather than instantaneously. He could see it happening before it actually did. He threw his hands out to try and brace himself but to no avail. His head slammed against one of the urinals. Bone cracked, shattered immediately. 

Darkness. 

Nick Carter was gone. 

The white porcelain was soon tainted by a deep red. His eyes were wide open as he slid to the floor. A streak of crimson ran down along the wall. A pool of blood grew as the fans closed in on him. They grabbed at his unknowing corpse, their squeals never ceasing. Clothes were torn off by those who claimed to love them. Their fanaticism only grew – completely oblivious to the fact their beloved idol was dead. 


End file.
